federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kai Cevdak-Ross
Kai Shalimar Ross nee Cevdak is most known as the very short but brilliant Cardassian virologist. Having left Cardassia, Kai is content living her life on Bajor after genetically changing her DNA in order to have children with her Vulcanoid husband. Kai continues to work and is often associated with Universities. Background Information Mala has recently left the family on Cardassia and is now living with the Ross and Ioan family. Personal Life Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar (2373-2373): Kai met her lover during the Dominion War. There were some very hard feelings between them once the Legate tossed her to the curb, prompting her to take in an anti-Damar stance. Duras Venik CP/Duras Venik (2373-2375): Kai met her ex-boyfriend during the Dominion War and met on a station when tension was at it's highest. Finding that she was more liberated after losing her virginity, she was swept up in Duras' outgoing nature. They formed a relationship rather quickly, Duras getting progressively stronger feelings for her until he proposed in 2375. She accepted, however because of issues with her high status and his lower one, they were unable to continue the engagement and Kai broke it off. This caused a rift between them and they stopped talking for several years. It wasn't until early 2379 did Kai and Duras begin speaking of relationships once more. They engaged in courtship, only for Kai to once more change her mind, picking her future husband Lorot instead. Kai and Duras are no longer on speaking terms, however they attempt to be civil if/when they must be in contact. NOTE: She briefly dated Gul Laren T'Karin who was fifty years her senior. Current Spouse(s) Lorot Ross Kai met her first husband, Lorot Ross, while he was stationed on DS9. Forming a rocky friendship at first, feeling erupted as Lorot experienced a ponn farr and the couple became more serious. Managing to keeping together through many dramatic occurrences, the two were married. Their first child followed and though Lorot had an affair, because he was unwell during it, they continue to remain together and are expecting another child. Kai has been a constant by his side, understanding his Vulcanoid limitations, as well as standing by him through his issues with Lor'vin. Children Kai has two children with Lorot Ross named Valencia Ross and Av'yiir Ross. Please see the links for more information. Kai has adopted one child that Lorot fathered from another woman. His name is Oliver Ross. Education and Career Being brilliant for her age, Kai quickly left highschool and enrolled at the University of Cardassia iat the age of 15. She completed her undergraduate degree in Virology an Engineering, graduating in 2358. Later that year, she started up her Masters program, this time adding Microbiology to the mix. Soon enough she was working towards her PhD and graduated with her doctorate in 2363 after a four year program. Kai has often put her degrees and knowledge to good use, not only service as a Professor in Federation Academy's but assisting on several influential projects such as a future A.R.I.E.L project; as well as having been a key player in discovering a cure during the Cardassian epidemic of 2379. 6 Kai Cevdak-Ross Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:Starfleet Academy Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2349 Category:All Characters